


Human Biology (The Biology Of Humans)

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pon Farr, disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Jim and Spock are a newly bonded couple, manning the Enterprise on her second 5-year mission. But lately Jim has been acting erratic and irritable. Bones has seen these symptoms before...





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone on the Bridge was staring at the Admiral in shock.

Jim blinked. "I'm...terribly sorry, Yeoman," he sincerely apologized to the young woman who'd brought him his coffee. She was now staring at him in fear, her eyes wide. "I don't know what came over me," the Admiral tried to explain.

Ten seconds earlier, Jim had been handed his coffee by the yeoman, taken a sip of it, abruptly spat it out, and bawled the poor girl out for neglecting to put any sugar in it. "You airheaded bubblebrain!" he snarled. "How did an idiot like you make it into Starfleet if you can't even take a simple coffee order?!"

Now Jim was looking very embarrassed of himself. "I apologize, Yeoman Masters. My behavior just now was inexcusable. You're doing an excellent job, I promise."

Yeoman Masters seemed to untense, nodding. "Th-thank you, sir. Would you like another cup of coffee?"

"No thank you, Yeoman. I think I'm going to just go down to the mess and grab a bite for myself. Sulu, you have the comm." Jim tried to reassure Masters with a smile, then got up from his chair and headed for the turbo lift.

This wasn't the first instance of Jim losing his cool in the last few days. People were worrying the Admiral was going senile. But there was one individual on board who suspected the truth.

"Howdy, Jim," said the good Doctor as the Admiral entered the cafeteria, already sitting at a table.

Jim nodded to his friend, still feeling ashamed of himself for scaring that poor yeoman and disgracing himself on the bridge. "Bones," he replied, distracted.

He entered his diet card and the replicator produced a bowl of lumpy beige substance. Jim frowned. "Oatmeal? But I wanted flapjacks."

"I know. I altered your card - gotta keep that waistline in check. Especially in your old age," Dr. McCoy teased goodnaturedly. "But on the bright side, you can have brown sugar and raisins to sweeten it up."

Jim harrumphed. "Luckily for you, I _like_ oatmeal." He collected his breakfast things, including his fresh cup of coffee, and sat down opposite his old friend. He took a sip of the dark brown liquid and wrinkled his nose at it slightly. "This replicated java's never as good as the real thing. It just _tastes_ synthesized, you know?"

"How long till Spock gets back?" Bones inquired.

"Unless something goes wrong, some time today."

The _Enterprise_ was currently in orbit around the planet Trell on a diplomatic mission. Captain Spock was supervising a peace talk between the Trellans and their longtime enemies, the Habrians. As a Vulcan, the Federation had ruled he would be the best, most levelheaded and unbiased, mediator, and that the Admiral should take over his duties in his absence.

Jim looked up at McCoy over his oatmeal. "I miss him, Bones," he admitted.

"I imagine so," snorted Bones.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Careful with that brow, Jim, I might confuse you for your husband."

"Bones, if you have something to say-"

"Alright," Bones sighed. "Look, these past couple days, you've been...moody."

Jim groaned. "Don't remind me."

"You're not acting like you, Jim. You're usually so patient and upbeat, especially with the crew. But lately you've been biting everyone's head off."

"I'm _aware_ , Bones. I almost made a girl cry this morning. You're acting like you have a theory."

"Well...I'd have to run some medical tests to be 100% positive. And on Spock too-"

"Spock? What does he have to do with it? Am I sick? Did I catch something from him?"

"In a manner of speaking. Jim...do you remember what happened to our friendly neighborhood hobgoblin just about seven years ago?"

Jim racked his brain. That was their first 5-year mission...when Jim was still Captain of the _Enterprise_. "I...no. I can't recall."

"That's funny, considerin' your darling husband nearly choked the life out of you. Figured you'd have remembered that."

Jim's eyes widened. "The _pon farr_? Has it really been seven years already?"

"Nearly to the day," nodded Bones.

"Well then...Spock will have to mate. Or take part in the _kalifee_ again, but there's no reason for him to - _I'm_ his mate. It's not like I'm going to reject him. So Spock's going to have to have sex, or he'll die," Jim reasoned.

"Not just him." Bones looked at Jim significantly.

"What are you saying?"

"Think about it, Jim. You've been cranky and experiencing mood swings, and I bet if I took you into the medbay right now, I'd find you running fever and your blood pressure raised. Those symptoms sound familiar?"

Jim sat in his seat with his mouth open in shock at what Bones was suggesting. "B-but I'm not Vulcan," he stammered.

"Seems like it doesn't matter; you only have to be bonded to a Vulcan to go into heat like one." Bones grinned wryly. "I guess that knowledge isn't so widely known, since unions between Vulcans and non-Vulcans are so few and far between."

Jim stood up. "I have to know for sure. Come on, Bones. We have a call to make."


	2. Chapter 2

Several minutes later, Jim and Bones were in the Admiral's quarters. Jim was sitting at his desk before his video communicator, with Bones hovering over his shoulder.

Shortly, a human woman with greyish-white hair and merry blue eyes appeared on the screen. "Spock?" she said hopefully. "Oh, it's you, James. And Doctor McCoy too. Hello!"

"Hello, ma'am," said Bones with a nod.

"Hi, Amanda," said Jim with a smile. "Hope you're not too disappointed that it's me and not your son."

"Oh, never mind that. I'm always happy to speak with my favorite son-in-law." Amanda's eyes twinkled. "Now, is this a purely social chat, or is there some business we need to discuss?"

"I honestly wish it was the former," sighed Jim. "Amanda, the good doctor here and I have a question for you that could be potentially embarrassing."

"Oh darling, I'm an open book. Feel free to ask anything."

Jim bit his bottom lip. "Amanda...you and Sarek are bonded, am I correct? The same way Spock and I are?"

"Yes, that's right," said Amanda.

"Well then, obviously you know what happens to Vulcans every seven years-"

Amanda smiled knowingly. "Well, considering that my husband and I have been married for nearly fifty years, yes, I do. Let me guess - it's Spock's time again?"

"We're not totally sure, Mrs. Sarek. Spock is ashore at the moment taking care of Federation business. We haven't seen him in a few days. But it _has_ been seven years since the last time," Bones told her. "Obviously it's not as big an emergency as last time, since we know what's going on, and we've got Spock's mate right here. Our question for you is: does the _pon farr_ affect Vulcan partners, even if they're not Vulcanian?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes. I can usually tell when Sarek's time is approaching because I start feeling terribly ornery. I'm the most unpleasant person to be around till the _plak tow_  is upon us, and then...well." Amanda smiled shyly. "We don't need to go into mechanics. But to answer your question simply: yes. I share the same symptoms as my husband when he goes into _pon farr_."

"Thank you, Amanda," said Jim. "You've been most helpful. I'm afraid we have to go now. It's always a pleasure talking to you."

"That goes double for me," Bones added.

Amanda smiled. "Live long and prosper, dears." The video faded out.

Jim swiveled around in his chair to look up at Bones.

"We need to get Spock, fast," said Bones.

"I'm inclined to agree," said Jim. "If this is what it's like for _me_ , it can only feel worse for him. But the peace talks might not be done yet."

"Tell them it's an emergency. Send someone else down in his place. But the two of you need to-" Bones winced.

Jim grinned suggestively. "Need to what, Bones?"

Bones exhaled in exasperation. "Need to _mate_ as soon as possible. Dammit, now I have that mental image."

"Honestly, Bones, a man of your age acting so immature about a perfectly natural part of life. And a doctor to boot. Shame on you." Jim chuckled at the expense of his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're a dirty old perv, James Kirk. The point is, we - and by we, I mean _you_ \- need Spock back up here."

"I'll have Scotty make the call." Jim called up the chief engineer. "Mr. Scott, something urgent's come up. We need the Captain back on board immediately."

Scotty winced. "Well, sir, I was just about to contact you. I just got the report from Trell - there's a wee bit of a problem down on the planet."

"What's the issue?" Jim asked.

Scotty gulped. "Captain Spock's been arrested."

Jim looked at McCoy. They spoke at the same time. " _Oh no_."


	3. Chapter 3

Three minutes later, Jim and Bones were in the transport room with their chief engineer and Lieutenant Uhura. "How exactly did he get arrested?" Jim inquired.

"Well, I don't know the exact details, Admiral," Uhura replied. "The Trellan government will only tell me that the peace talks were going just fine, when suddenly Captain Spock started getting...testy."

"And they arrested him for that?!" Jim snapped. "I wasn't aware it was the law to have a cheery disposition 24 hours a day."

"Well sir, he did deck the Habian Prime Minister," winced Scotty.

"I don't give a shit if he punched the lights out of the whole planet's population, I want him released, _NOW_!" Jim shouted, slamming his fist onto the counter top of the transport station.

Several ensigns jumped back in alarm.

Bones clamped his hand down on Jim's shoulder. "Jim, do I need to give you a sedative to cool off that temper?" the doctor threatened.

Jim took a deep breath to calm himself. "No, no. I'm fine. It's just...my condition." He looked at Scotty, Uhura, and the other crewmen. "I deeply apologize," he said.

"Can anything be done to get Spock out?" Bones asked Uhura.

"Well luckily, before the Captain lashed out, the negotiations were going quite well. His assault on the Habian representative, oddly enough, united the two factions. They took Mr. Spock's act of violence in their presence as an insult, and therefore, gave them a common enemy. Despite Mr. Spock's behavior, both governments are quite pleased with their mutual cordiality. So, they've agreed to release the Captain, as long as an official from the ship comes down to retrieve him, and both governments receive a formal apology."

"I'll go," Jim volunteered immediately.

"Jim, I don't know if you're up for this-" Bones began to protest.

"I'm his commanding officer, and his husband to boot. It'll look good if I'm the one to take responsibility," Jim reasoned. "I'm a good diplomat when I need to be, I always have been. You know that."

The doctor still looked skeptical.

Jim's eyes turned pleading. "Please, Bones," he whispered desperately. "Don't keep from my _t'hy'la_."

Bones stared at him, then finally sighed in defeat. "Fine. Go get your goddamn soulmate." He rolled his eyes. "Lovesick bastard."

Jim grinned and stepped eagerly onto the telepad. "Energize," he commanded.

With some doubtful looks between the other members of the crew, Scotty reluctantly beamed Jim down to the planet below.

* * *

After several smooth words, logical explanations, and sincere apologies from the Admiral, both alien governments were satisfied, and agreed to release Spock. Jim was led to the cell where the Vulcan was being kept.

Spock snapped out of his meditative state as Jim approached the bars. "Jim," he whispered hoarsely, rushing to grasping his bondmate's hands. "My _t'hy'la_...I have realized that my time is once again upon me-"

"I know, sweetheart," Jim said, feeling a rush of peace wash over him, now that he was in contact with his husband at last. "I can feel it too. That's why I'm here. It's going to be alright." The human stroked the Vulcan's fingers soothingly.

Spock let out a quiet, contented noise, somewhere between a whimper and a purr. Jim smiled and softly kissed his cheek. "Come on, dear. Let's go home so I can take care of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my 100th story on AO3! Yay!!!!
> 
> Warning: smexy times ahead ;)

On McCoy's orders, Jim and Spock wasted no time getting to their shared quarters, sharing frantic, wanton kisses as soon as the doors slid shut and locked. "Jim," gasped Spock between kisses. "I have such _need_."

"I know, I know, me too," Jim murmured, making quick work of the buttons on Spock's uniform. The Admiral's lips curved into a smirk. "Just try not to choke me to death this time."

"Jim." Spock's voice went flat. "I do not find that remark amusing."

Jim chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to his bondmate's lips. "My apologies."

After pawing at each other's clothes desperately, they were finally naked, rubbing their demanding arousals together. Spock had Jim up against the wall, pinned by his wrists, sucking hard kisses on his neck. "My...James," panted Spock, thrusting enthusiastically. "So...beautiful."

"Oh...Spock..." Jim's eyes fluttered shut, and a small blush seeped across his nose and cheeks. It wasn't that Spock had never told him that he was beautiful before, but Jim hadn't been expecting it now.  Spock was being so unexpectedly...romantic? "I thought you...were supposed to be...you know...aggressive?"

"It is true, the _plak tow_ is in effect. But I could never hurt you in this setting. You are my _t'hy'la_ , my dear one." Spock soundly kissed him. "I long only to pleasure you."

Jim kissed him back. "Well, you are very good at that," he remarked.

Spock slid down Jim's body and swallowed his length down. Jim groaned, holding back the urge to thrust in that wonderful mouth. Spock was usually so methodical, wishing to tease Jim, to draw out his pleasure, make him plead, but the Vulcan's hunger for him was so ravenous that he got right to it.

"Spock," Jim moaned as Spock did amazing things to him with his tongue. It had barely been two minutes and already he was so close. Jim's shaking fingers carded through Spock's soft hair. "Spock, honey, I'm going to-"

But Spock simply pulled him further into his mouth, fondling Jim's bollocks. "Oh!" gasped Jim as he climaxed. Spock sucked him through the aftershocks, till the human was whimpering from pleasure. "Oh God."

Spock stood up and they kissed. Jim could taste himself on Spock's mouth. " _Ashayam_ , allow me to make love to you," Spock sweetly pleaded.

"Yes, Spock, yes," Jim said, pulling toward the bed. His cock was already getting hard again. Jim was surprised.

"The _pon farr_  is shortening your refractory period, making it possible for you to copulate continuously," Spock answered his husband's unasked question.

Jim's eyes widened. "How long will this last?"

"Several hours...perhaps a day," said Spock. "We will have to pause to eat and sleep, of course, but-"

Jim kissed him and pulled the Vulcan on top of him. "This is going to be fun," he said with a grin.

Spock smiled back. "Indeed."


End file.
